My Own City
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Ketika kita sadar jika natura ini penuh dengan perbedaan yang sama sekali tidak seimbang, kita selalu berharap agar hal itu dapat terus berdampingan dan tidak menghancurkan satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana jika keseimbangan itu hanya akan menghasilkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Tangan yang begitu dingin itu terus mendingin bagai es. Aku ingin membuat kota dengan replika dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika kita sadar jika natura ini penuh dengan perbedaan yang sama sekali tidak seimbang, kita selalu berharap agar hal itu dapat terus berdampingan dan tidak menghancurkan satu sama lain. Dunia ini sangat fana dan rapuh. Suatu saat nanti, dunia ini pasti akan runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan lintasan elipsnya. Lalu bagaimana jika keseimbangan itu hanya akan menghasilkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Padatan seperti bola raksasa ini tidak hanya berisikan orang-orang netralis. Disaat para orang-orang bodoh mencoba menjadi orang yang cerdas dengan melakukan percobaan-percobaan dengan zat-zat mematikan bukanlah hal yang _mainstream_ lagi. Disaat semua orang telah hidup dengan keadaan modern dan megah. Disaat itulah … satu per satu … penghalang makhluk-makhluk bodoh itu muncul. Membawa seribu prajurit yang haus akan darah yang begitu kental dan menyegarkan.

Perang akan segera dimulai.

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning: AU, YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

Menyabut nyawa seseorang tak lagi memerlukan seorang pencabut nyawa dengan tangan dingin. Menyiksa seseorang tidak lagi memerlukan sebuah tebasan pedang yang memisahkan anggota tubuh. Tak lagi memerlukan sebuah senjata untuk membuat darah segar merembes dari mulut dan perut yang telah terbelah menjadi dua. Hanya memerlukan kata-kata cerdas yang berasal dari otak orang-orang bodoh yang tamak akan kekayaan dan gila menguasai dunia kecil ini. Hanya perlu mendandani otak bodoh itu menjadi sebuah otak cerdas yang dapat membunuh semua orang yang ada di bumi ini.

Suasana yang begitu damai dan tentram selalu menyelimuti sebuah kota besar dengan seribu cahaya lampu jalanan pada malam hari. Menetap di bawah payungan langit biru dengan ribuan kawanan burung yang melintas dari timur ke barat. Susunan alam yang tertata rapi dengan ketinggian dan kedalaman berbeda ini begitu indah jika dilihat dengan kedua mata yang terbuka sempurna. Pahatan-pahatan gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari atas pegunungan yang begitu terjal.

Kedua pasang netra merah itu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar foto yang tak terlalu besar. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat dia melihat foto tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan rahangnya tampak mengeras. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Kau … atau aku yang akan membunuhmu." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya dengan manis. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkan gunung tersebut. Kecepatan larinya yang tidak sesuai dengan manusia normal membuat dirinya mencapai jalan raya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Dengan santainya dia berjalan menyelinap di dalam keramaian. Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi hal apapun. Seolah-olah, dirinya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di sana.

_**My Own City**_

_**Voorval 1: My Obsession**_

.

.

Suasana pagi yang begitu tenang mengisi ruangan kelas dengan nuansa sederhana. Tampak seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Matanya menatap para manusia yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan riangnya. "Ilmu yang mempelajari tentang sel disebut Sitologi. Ilmu ini semakin berkembang dengan ditemukannya mikroskop electron yang dapat meneliti sel lebih jauh lagi. Seperti yang sudah kalian pelajari kemarin, kita mengetahui jika sel itu terdiri dari bagian-bagian seperti membran plasma, sitoplasma yang terdiri dari organel dan sitosol, dan nukleus atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan inti sel." Pria berambut pirang tersebut tampak duduk di kursinya sembari menutup buku yang ada di tangannya.

Matanya menatap para murid yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan riang, "Sebagai bahan perkenalan diri dan kemampuan berkomunikasi, saya ingin kalian menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian sel tersebut. tidak berkelompok. Ini tugas individual. Mungkin cukup sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini. Kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan." Ucap sang dosen sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Naruto-_Sensei_! Apakah tugas itu akan mendapat nilai perkenalan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda lembut dan mata hijau yang indah. Dia tampak menunggu jawaban dari sang dosen sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, tentu saja. Berjuanglah untuk mendapat nilai dariku." Jawab sang dosen sembari pergi dari kelas tersebut dengan santainya. Matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari melangkah menuju ruangan kepala Universitas yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan sembari membukanya dengan pelan. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggunakan kupluk merah gelap keluar dari ruangan itu. "A-ah, saya minta maaf." Ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang itu singkat seraya melewati Naruto. Bahunya sempat menyenggol bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

'DEG'

Naruto terperanjat saat merasakan detakan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Entah sudah berapa lama dia baru bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya lagi. Tak dapat bergerak. Naruto hanya mampu mematung di depan pintu berukuran besar tersebut. Matanya menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak dengan perasaan yang kalut. Tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya membesar dalam kesadaran. "Dia!" teriaknya sembari berbalik. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju arah orang tadi pergi. Namun sayang, orang itu sudah tidak ada disana. Naruto menghela nafas dengan kesal sembari menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Ke-kemana dia? Aku yakin itu dia. Karena … jantung ini hanya berdetak ketika berada di dekatnya."

"Hei! Apa kau mau tetap berdiri disana? Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ujar seseorang dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Matanya menyipit saat tak mendapati respon dari orang yang diajakanya bicara. "Hei kau baik-baik sa—"

"Daddy kenapa?" tiba-tiba suara kecil yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto menatap sosok bertubuh kecil yang ada di sebelah pria di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Daddy baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Naruto seraya mengelus rambut bocah berambut hitam itu dengan pelan. Kedua bola mata besarnya menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Ah, Kyuu-_nii_. Terima kasih telah membawanya kesini. Tapi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menggendong bocah mungil itu dengan pelan. Dia mengecup dahi bocah itu dengan penuh afeksi.

"Dia yang memintanya. Dia bilang, '_Uncle_, Menma ingin ketemu Daddy. Daddy sedang bersedih.' Dia mengatakan hal itu. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuubi seraya menirukan suara putra kecil Naruto. Dia tersenyum lebar seraya memainkan rambut Menma dengan perlahan. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat sang bocah mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arahnya—meminta untuk digendong. "Dasar bocah." Ucapnya seraya meraih Menma yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

'Kau punya perasaan yang sangat peka. Anak yang manis,' batin Naruto seraya mencubit pipi Menma dengan pelan. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu hanya mampu menatap Naruto dengan datar saat Naruto terus saja mengganggunya. Sepertinya putranya terlalu banyak menrima gen dari orang itu. Sehingga … mereka berdua terlihat begitu mirip. Seandainya orang itu masih ada. Mereka pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi, Naruto sudah sangat bahagia dengan adanya Menma di dekatnya. Atau mungkin sebaliknya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang perasaan Naruto sesungguhnya.

"Ayo pulang, Daddy. Menma ingin tidur." Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Dia mengacak rambut Menma dengan pelan dan mengangguk kecil. Segera Naruto berjalan mendahului Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sedang asik bermain dengan Menma hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto sempat berbalik memperhatikan putra kecilnya. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Selalu tertpatri dengan permanen. Dia rela menguasai dua ilmu pasti hanya untuk kebahagiaan putanya. Untuk membuat istana berpenghuni seribu sosok sejenis. Entah itu akan menjadi boneka ataupun makhluk bergerak dengan hati yang kosong.

'_Son_, teruslah tersenyum untuk Daddy.'

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan sendu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang tangan Naruto yang tak kalah dingin dari tangannya. "Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan obsesimu?" tanya Kyuubi seraya menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Matanya terus meneliti gelagat Naruto yang sama sekali tak merespon. "Nar—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan obesesiku jika orang yang berharga bagiku mati sia-sia hanya karena obsesi mereka yang tak masuk akal seperti itu. Bagaimana, Kyuu-_nii_?" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghela nafas dengan lelah. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di tersenyum getir sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dengan sangat erat. Mungkin jika Kyuubi hanya manusia biasa … tangannya akan remuk seketika.

"Naru, cobalah untuk merelakannya. Aku tahu kau begitu sedih semenjak kejadian itu. Kumoho—"

"Aku tidak bisa. Jangan pernah memaksaku. Aku … ke kamar dulu." Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan dingin. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpedulian yang melekat permanen di matanya. Dengan kasar dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman kakaknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakaknya. Menapaki lantai keramik yang begitu dingin dengan perlahan. Dia sudah muak dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan kakaknya. Kenapa semua orang selalu menginginkannya untuk musnah. Dia hanya ingin memusnahkan orang-orang itu. Memusnahkan semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan kematian suaminya. Orang yang selalu di dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu di dekatnya. Sampai pada saat itu. Saat dimana dia pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Rahang Naruto tampak mengeras. Tangan pucatnya berusaha membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja melembut. Pandangannya penuh dengan afeksi yang begitu tulus. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bocah kecil berambut sewarna orang itu sedang tertidur pulas. Matanya terpejam. Dia terlihat sangat lemah ketika sedang tidur. Naruto mendekati bocah itu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang sembari membelai bocah itu dengan lembut. "Kau ingin melihat Daddymu yang sesungguhnya, Menma? Mommy akan membuatkan sosok Daddy sebanyak yang kau mau."

Ya, itulah cita-cita Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Jika dia memang tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. Maka dia akan membuatnya. Ya, dia akan membuatnya. Semua ini dia lakukan hanya untuk Menma seorang. Atau mungkin dia melakukan itu untuk melampiaskan dendamnya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu. Tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang tujuan utama obsesi Naruto yang begitu mendalam.

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya dengan lekat. Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan yang terpantul di sungai begitu indah dan menarik. Kedua tangannya berada di saku jaketnya yang tebal. Setelah bercerita sedikit dengan Menma yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan makanan ringan untuk Menma. Naruto sudah meminta Kyuubi untuk membantunya menjaga Menma di rumah. Sepertinya di sudah bisa berbelanja dengan rileks sekarang. Matanya mendapati sebuah_ supermarket_ yang tak terlalu besar di ujung jalan.

Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Sapaan sang penjaga hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis. Dia mengambil kereta kecil dan mulai mendorongnya menuju barang-barang yang ingin diambilnya. Matanya menatap barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu. Entah kenapa, kegiatan ini selalu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan. Namun, saat mengingatnya … masa lalu itu terasa begitu kelam dan menyakitkan. Dia mengambil beberapa apel merah segar untuk Kyuubi. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkannya ke dalam keranjangnya.

'DEG'

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

'DEG'

Naruto memegang dadanya dengan kuat seraya memejamkan matanya. Dia memegang pinggiran kotak buah itu dengan erat. Dia terlonjak kaget saat dia tak sengaja memegang tangan seseorang yang begitu dingin. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menatap sosok yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan datar. Matanya membulat sempura saat melihat sosok yang begitu sangat dikenalnya. "Sa-sasuke?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Sosok itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Dia menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Kemudian mendengaus pelan, "Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Mata kelamnya beralih dari pandangan Naruto dan mulai mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar.

"Ta-tap ka—"

"Sasuke! jika kau sudah selesai cepatlah kesini!"

Seseorang memotong perkataan Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya menghela nafas lelah seraya pergi dari tampat itu. Dia sempat berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Sepertinya kau sedang sakit. Tanganmu dingin sekali." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menatap punggung orang dengan wajah sama dan nama yang sama dengan orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu dengan sedih. "Sepertinya memang bukan dirimu. Karena … jika itu kau … kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang akan menyaktiku seperti itu." Naruto manatap tangannya dengan lekat dan menggenggamnya sendiri.

Dingin.

Memang selalu dingin dan terasa begitu lemah. Semenjak orang itu meninggalkannya … semuanya selalu berubah menjadi kebalikannya.

Naruto tersenyum getir seraya kembali mendorong kereta belanjanya dengan pelan ke arah barang-barang selanjutnya. Pertemuan tadi membuat selera belanjanya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Entah kenapa … mungkin da menharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pertemuan tadi. Lalu, apa maksud detakan jantungnya yang begitu kuat tadi? Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya dengan erat seraya menghela nafas dengan lelah. 'Aku memiliki Menma,' batinnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sosok berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang yang ada di hadapannya dengan datar. Dia menyerahkan kereta dorong berisi barang-barang itu dengan pelan. "Lanjutkan aku berbelanja. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat." Da tersenyum tipis seraya memasuki mobilnya. "Aku telah menemukanmu, makhluk manis."

**BERSAMBUNG….**

…

Ha—ah, terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita aneh nan membingungkan ini. Aku sangat bersyukur jika para reader-san mau mampir kesini, hehehe. Semoga cerita ini dapat dimengerti. Ya, meskipun di dalam chapter ini belum ada clue yang jelas. Namanya juga masih sangat awal, hehehe.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Saat raga yang terluka mencoba untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, beribu tindakan dan ucapan dilakukan untuk mengobatinya. Ketika vokabuler telah hilang tanpa sisa … hanya tindakan yang dapat meringankannya. Saat aksara-aksara mencoba membentuk seuntai kata … hanya sabuah kata yang dapat teruntai.

Lelah?

Mungkin.

Ketika tangan mencoba meraih sosok yang terlalu aksa … keraguan dan ketakutan terus terpahat dalam bayangan. Koheren antara perasaan satu dengan lainnya tampak begitu jauh. Seperti siang dan malam yang tak akan pernah bertemu dalam suatu tempat. Selalu membelakangi satu sama lain. Saat beberapa aksara yang teruntai menjadi sebuah kata putus asa yang menghampiri … saat itulah egoisme mulai menyatu dalam pikiran.

Kejahatan pun terurai.

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning: AU, YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, A little bit OOC maybe and Blood Scene.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

Pandangan jernih seperti biasanya. Tak ada bau aneh yang menelingkupi ruangan. Hanya suasana keramaian yang penuh sesak dengan para nara yang menanamkan paham egosentris pada diri mereka. Berbagai jenis ucapan-ucapan yang tak dapat dimengerti orang awam tampak terlontar manis dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Benturan gelas-gelas kimia memenuhi suasana ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Gerakan mereka terhenti.

Udara yang tak terlihat dan tak tercium tampak sama seperti udara sebelumnya. Namun ada yang beda. Oksigen tampak tak berfungsi seperti halnya. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut tampak terdiam dan saling pandang. Mata mereka membulat satu sama lain.

'BRUK'

Beberapa dari mereka mulai berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Mencekik lehernya sendiri. Napasnya tercekat. Pandangan mereka perlahan-lahan mengabur. Tubuh-tubuh itu mulai bergerak tak wajar. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka. Sulit untuk menelan dan bernapas pun susah. Organ gerak yang mereka miliki tampak tak berfungsi dengan baik. Menyerang seluruh saraf dan system pernapasan. Tubuh-tubuh itu seakan dipenuhi organ-organ yang pasif. Tak ada deru napas lagi. Tak ada ucapan-ucapan lagi. Hanya beberapa pasang mata yang terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong.

Sunyi dan sepi.

Di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sana, tampak sebuah botol kecil yang masih baru berdiri tegak.

_Clostridium botulinum_.

'BLAM'

Pintu besar sebagai jalan masuk utama ruangan tersebut ditutup dengan pelan.

_**My Own City**_

_**Voorval 2: Stakato-stakato**_

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah saat sebuah ketukan pada pintu membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya menatap kesal pada pintu yang terus saja menghasilkan bunyi ketukan tersebut. Dengan malas dia medongakkan kepalanya, "Masuk saja," ucapnya sembari merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat seorang pria dengan jas putih sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Di-di Laboratorium sedang terjadi masalah besar!" ucap sosok tersebut sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kumohon cepatlah kesana!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mata ngantuknya terlihat begitu segar akibat kejutan tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menyambar jas putih yang tergantung di dekatnya dan mengenakannya. Langkahnya tampak tergesa-gesa saat menuju Lboratorium tersebut. Naruto segera mengambil sebuah masker 3M dari tangan orang yang memanggilnya tadi dan segera mengenakannya.

'BRAK'

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan paksa. Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya sedang tergeletak dengan mata yang membelalak. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil sarung tangan yang ada dan memakainya. Dia mencoba mengecek setiap orang yang ada di sana. Entah sudah berapa banyak gelengan yang dilakukannya setiap kali memeriksa orang-orang tersebut. Dia menghela napas berat dari balik maskernya dan menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Sudah terlambat. Mereka tak bisa diselamatkan."

Orang itu tampak merosot jatuh ke lantai. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat memperhatikan beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di hadapannya. Para dosen-dosen yang sudah bertahun-tahun membimbingnya kini tergeletak dengan raga yang kosong. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut. "Ke-kenapa ini semua terjadi? Ke-kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini?"

"_Clostridium botulinum_."

Sosok itu mendongak menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Dia bangkit dari lantai dan memegang bahu Naruto dengan sangat erat. "A-apa maksudmu, _senpai_? Apa?" sosok itu terus saja mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Membuat Naruto hanya mematung sembari menatap ke satu arah—tempat dimana benda itu berdiri tegak. Sosok itu terus mengikuti arah pandang Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia segera berlari menuju tempat tersebut. "Si-siapa? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua?"

Naruto memandang sosok itu dengan lekat. Pandangan matanya begitu sendu dan menyiratkan rasa sakit yang sama. Dengan perlahan dia memeluk sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai juniornya itu dengan erat.

Sakit, bukan?

Saat kau kehilangan sosok yang berharga untukmu hanya karena benda-benda kecil yang sulit ditemukan. Benda mematikan yang dapat membunuh dalam per sekian detik. Caian busuk yang ditemukan oleh orang-orang cerdas. Digunakan dengan orang-orang yang tamak akan percobaan. Merenggut nyawa hanya seperti menjentikkan jari.

Kejadian itu membuat Naruto sedikit pusing. Setelah berhasil menenangkan junoirnya dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut, Naruto berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Setelah seharian dia diintrogasi dengan pihak berwajib, Naruto tampak begitu pucat. Selain kurang tidur, dia juga tidak ada makan selama seharian penuh.

'CKLEK'

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan dengan tiga buah garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan lekat, "Daddy?" ucapnya sembari menarik baju Naruto dengan pelan. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Dengan pelan dia menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menyadari tarikan bocah tersebut. Dia memegang tangan mungil itu dan menggendongnya. "_Uncle_?"

"Dia sedang membuatkanku makanan. Daddy, kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya sembari memainkan surai pirang Naruto. Matanya menatap dengan penuh kepolosan saat Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan. "Turun," ucapnya dengan pelan. Naruto tersenyum dan menurunkannya. Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dapur yang cukup besar.

"Kyuu-n_ii_, aku pulang. Buat apa? Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto saat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan. Dia menggendong Menma dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi. Setelah itu dia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Kyuubi melihat Naruto dengan bingung sembari meletakkan dua piring spageti ukuran besar dan sepiring spageti ukuran sedang di atas meja makan yang ada di sana. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat memperhatikan Menma yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah. "Menma, kau mendapatkan benda itu dari ma-Menma! Jangan memegang benda itu!" Kyuubi langsung mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Menma dan mengantonginya. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat Menma dan mencuci tangannya. "Hei! Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan benda itu?"

"Kantong Daddy."

Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Menma. Namun, dia segera menghilangkan keterkejutan itu dan segera mengajak Menma untuk duduk di kursi. Selang beberapa saat, Naruto turun dengan menggunakan baju tidur berwarna merah gelap. Dia tersenyum lebar sembari ikut mendudukkan dirinya. "Terima kasih mau menemani Menma. Besok aku akan mengambil cuti dan bermain dengan Menma," ucap Naruto seraya memakan spagetinya dengan lahapnya. Sesekali dia tampak memijat bahunya dengan pelan.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Ada masalah? Kenapa kau pulang larut?" tanya Kyuubi seraya menuangkan saus tomat pada spageti Menma. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap Naruto dengan sangat lekat—mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Menma, jika kau sudah selesai kau boleh tidur. Besok Daddy akan bermain denganmu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis kepada Menma. Menma hanya mengangguk mengerti dan turun dari kursinya. Dia sempat mengecup pipi Kyuubi dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Naruto. "_Oyasumi_," ucap Naruto seraya mengecup kening Menma dengan pelan. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Naruto sempat melambai ke arah putra tunggalnya.

"Kau bermain lagi?" tanya Kyuubi seraya meletakkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah di atas meja makan tersebut. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan kesal sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa yang telah pergi … apa yang telah hilang … semua yang sudah tak ada di depan mata … tak bisa kau ambil kembali! Apa kau menjadi orang yang bodoh, Naruto?" bentak Kyuubi seraya menarik kerah baju Naruto. Matanya tampak menyiratkan keksalan yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku bukan Kyuu-_nii _yang hanya membiarkan Itachi-_nii _dibu—"

'BUGH'

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGUNGKIT MASALAH ITU LAGI!" teriak Kyuubi sembari memukul wajah Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Matanya tampak begitu marah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

'PRANG'

Kyuubi menghancurkan botol kecil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika bermain dengan benda ini? Kau bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan menyentuhnya!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku telah membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di Laboratorium, hahahahah!" Naruto tertawa nyaring seraya mendekati Kyuubi dengan cepat. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. "Aku melakukannya demi Me—"

"Bukan! Kau melakukannya bukan untuk Menma … melainkan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau masih belum bisa menerimanya, bukan? Ah, apa kau menjadi selemah itu sekarang. Menggunakan cara kotor hanya untuk mencapai keinginanmu?" Kyuubi mendengus geli sembari memegang pipi Naruto dengan pelan. Mata merahnya kini beradu dengan mata keemasan Naruto.

'BRAK'

Baik Kyuubi maupun Naruto segera berbalik menatap pintu yang baru saja terbentur oleh sesuatu yang besar. Naruto menurunkan tangan Kyuubi dengan kasar dan segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan kasar. "Kau!" Naruto berteriak nyaring saat menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

'GREP'

Naruto mengeram kesal saat sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok berambut putih yang memakai kacamata bulat yang besar, Kabuto. Dengan kasar Naruto menendang sosok itu dan segera kabur dari tempat tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah hutan lebat dan menerobos masuk. Kecepatan larinya dapat mengalahkan seekor _cheetah_ besar. Matanya sesekali menoleh ke belakang—mengecek apakah orang yang mengejarnya masih ada atau tidak.

'DUAG'

"Khhh!" Naruto mengeram sakit saat sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya. Pandangnnya sedikit mengabur, namun dia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang baru saja memukul kepalanya.

'DEG'

Naruto tak dapat menyeimbangkan badannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh dari pohon tinggi tempatnya berpijak tadi. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh tanah, sebuah tangan pucat memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Naruto membuka matanya dengan spontan saat sebuah tangan pucat menggendongnya dan mulai membawanya lari. Naruto tampak mendorong dada orang tersebut dengan sangat kuat dan melompat ke tanah. Tangannya sempat memegang kepalanya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berontak jika tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan." Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak tiba-iba berada di belakang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Kita bertemu lagi," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya terlingkar manis di pinggang Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menangkup wajah Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya. Bibir Naruto tampak terbuka dan tertutup, namun tak ada satu suku kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Selamat tid—"

'DOR'

Mata Naruto mebulat sempurna saat bunyi tembakan melewati indra pendengarannya. Mata keemasan itu melirik ke arah sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat dia menopang tubuh itu sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah. Naruto merasakan rembesan cairan merah pekat yang membasahi tangannya. Matanya menatap awas pada kondisi di sekitarnya. Jemari-jemari itu bergerak untuk menutup luka yang tertoreh pada punggung orang tersebut.

Begitu pepak.

Saat matanya menatap ke belakang, seseorang telah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap ke depan, seseorang mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang baru saja mengeluarkan amunisinya—masih berasap. Sedang di kiri dan kanan terdapat masing-masing seseorang yang sedang memegang pisau lipat.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya benda-benda itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tidak baik jika bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto. Dengan formulasi perkiraan waktu untuk kabur, Naruto mencoba menebak-nebak bagaimana cara dia meloloskan diri dari sosok-sosok berbahaya tersebut. Dengan keberanian yang hanya tinggal beberapa persen, Naruto bergerak dengan cepat sembari menggendong sosok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

Kedua sosok yang membawa pisau lipat tampak bergerak dan mencoba untuk merajah Naruto. Namun, saat keduanya berusha mendekati Naruto, dia tampak meompat tinggi dan menendang pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Tumbangnya pohon-pohon tersebut menjadi kesempatan Naruto untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Setelah berbagai macam tindakan dilakukan Naruto, akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan tersebut.

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari terus berlari menuju rumahnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menghela napas lega saat melihat dua sosok yang ada di hadapannya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan cermin. Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding si sebelahnya. Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran Naruto, dua orang sosok yang sama sekali tak Kyuubi kenal menghampirinya dan hendak membunuhnya. Beruntung Kyuubi bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Dia tampak mengelap wajahnya dengn kedua tangannya.

'BRAK'

Kyuubi terlonjak kaget saat melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dan sedang menggendong seseorang. Alisnya berkerut bingung sembari mendekati Naruto. "Siapa dia? Ke-kenapa dia berdarah?"

"Kyuu-_nii_, tolong siapkan peralatanku. Aku harus mengeluarkan peluru yang tertanam di punggungnya."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti sembari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Dia mengambil koper kecil yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Naruto dan segera membawanya ke Naruto. Naruto menelungkupkan orang tersebut di atas meja makan dan mulai memakai sarung tangannya. Pertama-tama dia mengambil bisau kecil dan membelah punggung orang tersebut dengan pelan. Hanya belahan kecil—untuk bisa mengambil peluru yang tertanam.

Desisan kekhawatiran keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat menyadari bahwa peluru tersebut tertanam cukup dalam. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil benda berbentuk seperti capit dan menggunakannya untuk menahan belahan tersebut. Matanya tampak mengerling ke arah Kyuubi—meminta bantuan untuk memegangkan alat tersebut. Kyuubi dengan cepat memegang alat tersebut dan melebarkan luka itu sedikit.

Rasa penasaran masih terpatri jelas pada wajah Kyuubi. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan lekat. Sosok itu benar-benar mirip. Mirip dengan Sasuke. Namun Kyuubi menepis semua pikiran itu. Saat ini dia hanya perlu membantu Naruto untuk mengeluarkan peluru tersebut dari punggung orang itu. Kyuubi menghela napas lega saat Naruto berhasil mengangkat peluru yang tertanam tersebut.

Dia tampak meletakkan peluru tersebut ke dalam sebuah tabung bening berukuran kecil. Dia melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan mengambil alkohol yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan dia membersihkan daerah di sekitar luka tersebut. Naruto tampak menjahit luka tersebut sebelum memperbannya dengan rapi seraya menyuruh Kyuubi mengambilkan obat yang ada di dekat Kyuubi.

"Pendarahannya harus dihentikan sesegera mungkin," ucap Naruto sembari menuangkan obat tersebut ke dalam sebuah gelas berukuran sangat kecil. Dia mengeram kesal saat tak tahu bagaimana cara meminumkan obat tersebut. Dengan pilihan satu-satunya, Naruto meminum obat itu sendiri dan meminumkannya pada sosok tersebut. Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Kyuu-_nii_, tolong bawa di ke kamarku. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti dan mengangkat sosok tersebut—membawanya ke kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia?" tunjuknya pada sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuubi tampak memijat kepalanya dengan pelan sembari sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang sedih.

"Dia memmiliki nama yang sama dan fisik yang sama. Namun, tak ada satu pun hal yang sama dalam jiwanya," ucap Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah orang tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu di dalam kamar tersebut. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh surai hitam kebiruan tersebut dengan pelan. Mereka terlalu mirip. Bagaikan sebuah replika sempurna.

'KRIEEET'

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang bocah yang sedang memegang sebuah boneka rubah kecil. Tangan mungilnya tampak mengucek matanya dengan pelan. Dia memasang tampang bingung saat mendapati sosok yang tak dikenalnya sedang tertidur di ranjang ayahnya.

"Menma, maaf telah membangu—"

'JLEB'

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat sebuah pisau menusuk perutnya. Matanya melirik pada sang pelaku. Entah kenapa, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat memperhatikan sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar. "Meskipun kau telah menyelamatkanku … aku harus tetap membunuhmu. Karena … itu adalah tugasku."

"Da-daddy?"

'BRUK'

Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Menma yang sedang memandangnya lekat.

Dan mata itu terpejam.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan geram. Dengan sekali gerakan dia memeluk tubuh Naruto. "SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?" Kyuubi meletakkan tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan dan segera menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kyuubi. Namun, keadaannya yang masih belum pulih membuatnya kesulitan untuk menahan serangan Kyuub.

"SIALAN!" Kyuubi menendang tubuh Sasuke ke dinding di belakangnya.

'BRUAK'

Dinding itu hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamar Naruto. Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya sembari bangkit dari jatuhnya. Matanya memperhatikan ruangan tersebut.

Dan mata itu pun terbelalak.

Di sana, dia melihat beratus-ratus tubuh yang tak bergerak sedang tergantung di dalam tabung kaca tembus pandang.

Tubuh yang serupa dengan fisiknya.

"Ke-kenapa ada begitu banyak diriku di tempat seperti ini?"

**BERSAMBUNG….**

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic Oyabun yang ini. Semoga kalian senang. Ya, untuk yang telah mereview, Oyabun mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Cerita ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa kalian semua. Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan. Oyabun mohon undur diri. Terima kasih banyak. Bagi yang ingin bermain dengan Oyabun lebih dekat, bisa kirim PM, oke? #orang sok terkenal dan sok penting—emang ada yang mau kenal kamu lebih dekat? *pundung*. Gpp kan Oyabun egois dikit. Sekali-sekali napa, hahaha.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
